This invention relates in general to vehicle wheel assemblies and in particular to an improved take apart vehicle wheel assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,366 to Post et al. discloses a prior art take apart vehicle wheel assembly. As shown in FIG. 1 of the Post et al. patent, the prior art take apart vehicle wheel assembly includes an inner rim, an outer rim-clamp ring, and a wheel mounting disc. The wheel mounting disc is welded to the inner rim, and threaded stud bolts extend through apertures formed through the wheel mounting disc and the outer rim-clamp ring. Nuts are installed on and tightened on the stud bolts to secure the wheel mounting disc, and therefore the inner rim, to the outer rim-clamp.
As further shown in FIG. 1 of the Post et al. patent, cooperating surfaces of the inner rim, the outer rim-clamp ring, and the wheel mounting disc define a generally triangular shaped cavity. An elastomeric seal is disposed in the triangular shaped cavity and is compressed between the opposing surfaces of the respective components of the wheel assembly to prevent air leakage. When the nuts on the threaded stud bolts are loosened, air leakage past the elastomeric seal occurs prior to the nuts being removed from the studs.